mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Watching Money.../Chapter 27
Sims are travelling through a dark tunnel, with only a red, neon line lighting the hallway up. Leaf: What exactly are we doing? Amanda J.: What do you mean? Leaf: Why, exactly are we here? We can leave at any time... ???: Or can you? All the Sims stop walking, and look up. A large screen turns on, and displays Morcubus' face. Morcubus: You may be free to go, but I have something you want. The four AI come on the screen, with Psi and Sigma still stuck in crystals, and Omega and Delta fainted, again. Jimmy: They seem to get in trouble, quite quickly. Nicolas: Oui. Morcubus: That should give you some fun. The monitor turns off, and the Sims run fast through the hallway. Jake: I'm telling you, this is not a hospital. Something huge is going on. All four of the Sims are now awake, and are sitting on their beds. Michael Gray and Ivy watch them from a one-sided window. Michael: This seems like a bad idea. Ivy, confused, just looks at Michael. Michael: I can't trust Morcubus. Violet: So you think that guy with the wacky hairdo is trying to experiment on us? Sky: Well, this place does look like a laboratory. Michael: Do you think they're suspicious? Ivy: Yes. Should we take action? Michael: No. Let's see what they'll do. Josh: ...and the jewellery we have mysteriously gotten is from that guy? Jake: Yeah. He said something about "controlling powers", or something. Ms. Nightshade walks in. Ms. Nightshade: Ah good. You're all awake. How are you feeling? Violet: We're all good, thanks. Carl walks into the room with Michael and Ivy. Carl: So, what's going on? Ivy: Our subjects are awake. I think they're suspicious. Carl: I see. What about the research on reverting me and Paul to our normal selves? Ivy: We're close to figuring it out. We just can't figure out how the Fortunite works. Carl who's about to say something, stops, and walks out. The Sims are all in a little room. Beebee: That was fast. Juwon: I can't believe we actually got to Sigma and Psi, then got thrown in... what did he call this? Vic: The MorcuCell, or whatever? Juwon: Yeah. Tara: What are we going to do? The wall opens up, and Morcubus stands behind some iron bars. Morcubus: Tragic, my dear friends. Very tragic. You made it to your friends, but got caught, trying to free them, by two of my MorcuBots. Katrina: So, what are you saying? Blanky: Are you going to let us out? Morcubus just shakes his head, and the wall closes. Leaf: Suit yourself, Mr. Morc. Blanky and Leaf touch their necklaces, and their magic guitars appear. Blanky: Outta the way! Blanky and Leaf fire lasers at the wall that had just shut. The wall bursts, and Morcubus is gone. Leaf: Everyone out! Gold: Great job! Annie: Rad prison break time! All of the Sims run out of the "MorcuCell", and out into a hallway. Summer: So, where's the AI? Ai: Everyone, split up, and check every door. Everyone splits up and looks through a door. Zain opens a door. Zain: Found them. Everyone runs through Zain's door. The door closes before Juwon can get in, and it locks. Juwon knocks on the door. Juwon: Guys? The Sims try and open the door. But Morcubus comes down from the ceiling with one of the crystallizing rays. He fires a ray and traps the Sims in crystals. Morcubus then uses the Nightmare Crown, and sends the group into the Nightmare Realm. All the while, Juwon listens contently. Juwon (whispering): Time to find Jake and Violet. Juwon runs off.